


Perfect (To Me)

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Established Relationship, Lingerie, Making Love, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pharah, Other, Pet Names, Pharah uses they/them and has a vulva (Overwatch), Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, futuristic strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Fic for the prompt of: Pharah/Symmetra with Satya having a futuristic strap on where she can feel what's happening and Fareeha being taken care of.OrIn which your gf wants to feel herself dicking you down so she spends good money for a good dick JUST to feel you cum around her.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Pharah | Fareeha Amari/Symmetra | Satya Vaswani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Perfect (To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my stuff and hear me rant about headcanons and what not check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess for more 18+ content!

The relationship had developed seemingly out of the blue for the both of them. 

Fareeha was a person who stuck to what they had decided was their family and was quite firm in their belief of justice as a whole system. After losing their crew in a fight, Satya understood why they would feel such a way, and yet...Just another element that stood out from their two persons. 

You had Satya, on the other hand. Order and righteousness were in her blood. She grew up in a world of order and knew that her mind had worked differently. Hence why Fareeha now often struggled with even putting dishes away when Satya was oh so particular about what order they were stacked in and where they went. Not that any of that was an issue, once they could communicate properly to each other what was comfortable. 

Perhaps Satya had ended up learning to love Fareeha’s loud laughter during briefings in Overwatch meetings. Or maybe the way they were firm and took charge of situations they deemed too dangerous for solo operations. 

Perhaps Fareeha had learned to love Satya’s rare, breath taking beams of a smile and her soft laughter. Or maybe, just maybe, they ended up butting heads so often that when they were forced to work with each other, they got to learn the flaws from the inside out. 

However, their relationship started was an enigma among the Overwatch’s personnel. Bets were placed out of curiosity on HOW it had all happened, but Satya and Fareeha would be the ones who knew for sure. And in the end, nothing changed how it began, as long as it never ended. 

It didn’t appear it WOULD end, but then again, two different perspectives were never seen. Satya liked to keep it quiet, whilst Fareeha preferred to exclaim about their girlfriend in delight quite often. 

Though, what everyone deemed as certainly true was that Satya learned to love Fareeha’s booming laugh. Judging by, of course, the way she would hide her smile in her palm when it could be heard. 

Often heard throughout their shared room in the compound. A sound that used to make her jump now made a smile blossom across her lips as she worked on folding laundry just the way she liked it, or when she was reading a book on the couch and waiting for Fareeha to come stalking in and explain why the laughter. 

The same to Fareeha, when they had gently come out to Satya about pronoun preferences and how they would like to be addressed. They had worried if the sudden switch would make her upset- ever fussy about sudden changes without prior discussion- but Satya had been nothing but accepting, so long as Fareeha still made dinner like they SAID they would that night. 

Fareeha had learned that once sharing a room there were a few things that they could not do UNLESS they watched Satya perform them first and learned just how to do it. Folding laundry would be one, where all shirts needed to be folded particularly and placed color coded in the drawers. An easy enough job that they had taken up after watching, much to Satya’s delight. 

It was always good to put an effort into each other’s perspectives. 

The next was that knick knacks COULD be placed, but if they did, Satya would rearrange them on whatever surface to what she saw was comfortably balanced. Little quirks that stood out to Fareeha, but they only once poked fun at it and watched Satya grow worried and they never spoke out about the quirks again. 

Then on Satya’s hand, she had to learn that Fareeha liked to place things on the walls. Pictures of family, friends, and their own photographs. None of the picture frames matched, nor lined up correctly, but the joy on their face anytime they set up a new one was quickly overruled as more important. 

But all in all? The unlikely couple was happy, healthy, and if you asked their local Overwatch doctor, Angela? 

Sexually active. 

Very sexually active, much to everyone- AND Fareeha’s surprise. 

Satya did not like mess. Their shared home was kept rather tidy with both people inside working to ensure that. So, it was quite the surprise to Fareeha to find out that Satya actually LIKED the mess that sex provided. 

As long as said mess wasn’t something actually filthy and she could have a shower after, it seemed things like drool and cum didn’t bother her. 

In fact, Fareeha would dare say that Satya LIKED the mess sex brought. 

Something they had teased her about in the past when Satya had eagerly bought a strap on with a cum tube attached and filled Fareeha to the brim with it and very well near made them go cross eyed. But that toy was dropped in the end when Satya had pulled out, eagerly spread their lower lips to watch the cum leak out. 

Only to realize that she had not prepared and it got all over the bed, due to her miscalculations and forgetting a towel. 

A night that still made Fareeha laugh when their girlfriend had cried out, “No!” In a distraught tone and proceeded to gather the cum lube with her fingers and shove them RIGHT into Fareeha, to prevent any from getting onto the bed, without much of a graceful warning. 

And a night that Satya, would kindly like to never be brought up again. 

However, after Satya had expressed her disappointment in the past that the toys she had bought did not bring herself pleasure; Though perfectly delighted to see Fareeha’s eyes cross in pleasure and watch them struggle to be quiet when she touched them. Sometimes she wanted to feel something with it as well. So, she did some digging. 

And it seemed she found just what she wanted when Fareeha had received a text of an image of a box sitting on their bed, perfectly centered, with a vague but noticeable outline of what it could possibly be. With a little blue heart as the text portion. And, of course in proper Satya fashion, an added ‘I will see you home safely.’ almost like a threat, or a promise for that matter. 

“Whatcha got there?” McCree’s voice brings Fareeha back from their thoughts, jumping and shutting off their phone despite nothing truly explicit being on the screen. He sits across from them at the table, half eaten plates in front of the both of them from a bonding outing. A wicked grin is brought to his lips, eyes narrowing in a familiar playfulness. “Satya got ya a lil present?” 

“It is none of your business.” Fareeha huffs in response, warmed cheeks already flushing as they rest their elbow on the table so they can rest their burning cheek in their palm and cast their gaze away from his. “...Yes, there is a gift waiting at home.” They grumble, knowing he would just somehow wiggle it out of them regardless. 

A hearty laugh erupts from his lips, gently nudging their leg under the table with his boot. “A gift, huh?” Only to be responded to with a slight adjustment of Fareeha’s hand so they may extend their middle finger towards him. 

Another booming laugh erupts from their booth as Fareeha considers kicking him in the shin under the table. 

\-- 

At home, Fareeha finds that all the lights are off save for the candles lit in the corner of the living room on the tables and the light peering down the hall nearby towards the bedroom. They quietly toe out of their shoes at the door, setting the sneakers off to the side as they begin towards the bedroom. 

“Satya?” They call gently, just as they swing into the bedroom and find what they’re looking for. 

Their stunning girlfriend is sitting upon the bed. A blue lacy bralette with a plunge neck rests upon her torso with a matching set of panties tossed to the floor in a rare case of recklessness. Around her hips is a black strap, dipping downwards to the slope of a beautiful bright blue cock. It looked like it was made of hard light with how it glowed. It was large, had to be as thick as Fareeha’s wrist and about eight inches long. 

Satya always did like watching them struggle with larger things. 

Overdressed for the occasion and flustered, their cheeks burn when they realize why it looks like it’s made of hard light once Satya runs a hand down her curve and over the underside of the cock. Able to watch her bite her lower lip in pleasure as her hips tilt forward just the smallest bit. 

She could feel that. She could feel herself TOUCH what is surely an artifical dick. 

“Hi,” Fareeha finally starts, licking their suddenly dry lips as their eyes flutter, trying to get a hold of the situation. “D-do you w-” Starting as their hands fiddle at the bottom of their tight tanktop, eyes stuck between staying on Satya’s coy little smirk and the bright blue cock- 

“Clothes off.” Satya starts, making a motion with her bright white left arm, seeming to reflect the colors off the cock attached to her. But when Fareeha starts to eagerly shift out of their flannel button up and pull off their tanktop, she gives a pointed look and they catch a whine in their throat as they take to dropping them in the laundry basket nearby. 

When they get a small smile, they know that was the right answer. 

“Come. I want to make love to you tonight- properly.” Satya begins again, her voice low and hands beckoning Fareeha closer- who oh so eagerly trots across the room into her arms, now bare of clothing, for a welcoming embrace. Hands cup their cheeks, drawing them into a soft kiss that leads to Fareeha in her lap with one flesh hand and the other almost metallic to explore over their toned body. 

\-- 

A loud whimper erupts from Fareeha’s lips as four lubricated fingers work into their body. Their hands are resting up by their head, clutching at the pillows as their head tips back and a sharp huff leaves their full lips. 

A soft chuckle from their partner only makes them whine again, especially when Satya’s thumb presses against their clit and begins rubbing it again in soft circles. Keeping them heavily interested without too much pressure. 

“Satya,” They try again desperately for the third time, “Please, please, just- just do it. Please?” Their voice shakes, barely able to open their eyes to peer up at their partner. 

Satya, as always, is absolutely beautiful above them. Patient as ever with her left hand gently holding their hip to keep them from humping up into her palm, a soft smirk upon her sharp lips. Her hair in a beautiful braid is pulled over one shoulder, only a bit frazzled from when Fareeha had eagerly clutched at her for more kisses a few moments ago. 

“Just do what exactly?” She leads with a curious hum just as she twists her fingers inside of their tight cunt, curling them upwards and watching as her poor sweetheart’s body jerks with pleasure. Their lips part, abs tightening and flexing, their head throwing back once more just as Satya retracts her fingers. 

She wipes them on a towel left on the bed before resting her palm back over Fareeha’s mound to let them hump upwards with no pressure. An act that quietly tells them that they need to ask properly- and kindly. 

“Shit-” They hiss out, rolling their hips up to no avail. Satya always liked when they asked nicely, they knew this game all too well. She liked the begging, the whining, when they rutted against her like a starved animal- 

It was humiliating at times. 

“Please fuck me?” They try again, peeking open their eyes half lidded to watch that soft smirk turn into a smile instead. Right answer. “Satya, I can’t take anymore-” 

“You should have said so in the first place.” Satya teases, stroking her hands over their strong thighs that flex under her very touch. She soon reaches underneath, scooting forward and letting their legs rest around her waist comfortably as she reaches to the side to get more lubricant on her hand. 

“Let me,” Fareeha is quick to pause her, grabbing the bottle and squirting a good amount in their hand. It wasn’t everyday that Satya could actually FEEL them do this but... 

Wrapping a hand around the head proves that Satya can most certainly feel it when her breath intakes briefly. Thrilled by the result, they quickly take to sliding their hand around her cock, stroking in firm grips until Satya’s breath is shallow and she’s humping into their palm. 

“Ah- no, no, I do not want t-to take any more time.” Satya finally manages to breathe out, gently shooing their strokes away until they can press on the top. Her cock catches on the rim of their pussy and Satya has to take a moment to admire when the head begins to push in. Whilst Fareeha’s head throws back, brow creasing with effort to relax, Satya can’t help but coo under her breath. 

“How beautiful,” She murmurs, strained as she watches this bright, blue cock get enveloped in the warmth of her partner. How their lower lips spread open around her like a flower, barren of hair except for the mound where curls rest. A perfect cunt, in Satya’s opinion, with longer labia that blossomed open like a flower and their clit resting heavy and exposed. “How perfect.” 

They’re quick to respond to the praise with a soft groan in their throat. It takes but a moment to slide in, both Satya huffing from foreign pleasure and Fareeha whining with eagerness to get a move on. 

“You are insatiable.” Satya laughs out gently, resting her arms on either side of their head so she can nose into the crook of their neck. Fingers gently knit into Fareeha’s soft hair, only lightly grabbing to keep them in place as she begins to move her hips. The first few thrusts are long and shallow, eager to hump back into her partner as the new pleasure stirs in her abdomen. 

Fareeha is much louder than herself, while they whine, huff, and moan, Satya instead sighs into their ear. More eager to kiss upon their flesh and letting her breath hitch than focusing on making noise. 

It isn’t until they begin to hump their hips back up into hers does Satya really start to feel it. Becoming a bit hungrier, more desperate to shove her cock right back into the tight heat around her until she’s practically humping them. Fareeha doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, they seem to take it better. Their strong legs lock behind hers, hooking behind her thighs so that she’s forced to stay locked mostly inside. Only able to move her hips a little. 

The sensation causes perfect friction to Fareeha’s clit, as well as keeping her huge cock inside of them. The double feeling of being stuffed and rubbed against making their nails scratch along Satya’s back, whimpering and murmuring into her shoulder desperately before they seize up and cry out as their orgasm wracks their frame. 

Fareeha had always looked beautiful when cumming, so lovely as they fluttered around a toy or her fingers. 

But now? Oh, Satya can feel how perfect they are. Fluttering and squeezing around her cock and making Satya make a rare sound of a high pitched gasp, her hips slamming deep into them and a low groan leaving her lips as she cums with small jerks to both the toy and her hips. 

Satisfied, Fareeha slowly unlocks their legs, huffing and panting as Satya sits up and carefully pulls out. Making a motion to spread their lower lips apart to see how sloppy and wet she fucked them. 

A small smile finds its way to her lips, stroking her fingers over their fat clit and watching eagerly as their head twists to the side and they whine. 

Perfection.


End file.
